valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 03: The Calamity Raven (Pt.3)
Story Eleanor: Eleanor Varrot, commander of the 3rd Company Militia. I give our thanks for your relief. Kurt: I am 7, squad leader of the 422. If it isn't too soon I'd like to have a report on the current situation. Eleanor: Our troops are engaged in formation against an Imperial brigade and holding this position. If we lose the battle here, the Imperials will no doubt re-take the Vasel Bridge and use it as a foothold to launch attacks from. This is a battle we must not lose, I've tried my best to convey the importance of this location upwards, but unfortunately, it seems none of them have understood this. Kurt: Is the support insufficient? Eleanor: To be honest, yes. Gallia is fighting a difficult war, it would seem unlikely, but victory is within sights. Our forces may be outnumbered, but their attacks against us have been thus far ineffective. This is evidence that their long campaign has fatigued their men. If we concentrated our efforts here, it would be possible for us to break through our enemies, command has unfortunately made no action. As a result, our enemies have had time to regroup and resupply, it pains me to witness such a wasted opportunity. Kurt: I understand your situation. My squad will take up the role for breaking apart the enemy lines here. Eleanor: ..What? Kurt: As you rightly observe, your enemies are fatigued by the long march. Additionally, though, they have one more weakness; They do not understand the lay of the land, and are afraid of ambushes. Eleanor: Ambush.. I see. Kurt: Our enemies have set up camp in front of a forest, by circling around and into the forest, it is possible for us to create a diversion. Eleanor: Hold, are you intending to launch a surprise attack against our enemies with a single squad? Kurt: No. The aim is not to defeat the enemy, but to distract them. We will instil fear in them from behind while the 3rd will press on with the attack from the front. Eleanor: An attack.. We've been on defense for this long, if we launch an attack now the Imperials may not realize that that was only a diversion and think that we're going to put an end to this battle.. Kurt: All we need to do is make them think that a large ambush has been set up for them. With all the advantage that they have, the Imperial army would have no reason to risk fighting a battle that would put that advantage on the line. Eleanor: The enemy will choose to pull back at the slightest possibility that they have strayed into an ambush.. is it? I'll admit this sounds like a good plan, but what happens if they see through this plan? Kurt: My squad will be killed. Certainly not a large difference in the grand scale of things. Eleanor: Hm.. Eleanor: I understand, you have my approval for this operation. Before you go, I'd like to provide a single squad to yours in order to ensure the success of your plan. Meet up with them in the agreed location and accomplish your objectives. Kurt: Understood. I will make go make preparations for the mission. Eleanor: (I've heard the Nameless are a squad of criminals and misfits but.. that was certainly an unexpected impression.) North Route Armor Ross | coord = Area 1/3 }} Story Mission Briefing The route towards the rendezvous point with the militia has been beset by Imperial infantry near a village. Our forces are currently locked in combat. Prevent complications from arising by eliminating all enemy resistance. In addition, the area is under heavy artillery bombardment by the enemy. Caution is advised. Strategy Begin the mission by deploying an Assault at 1B, a scout at 3D, Kurt at 4I and an assault with Kurt, at 4G. Do not deploy the tank. Ignore your assault at Area 1. Take control of Kurt using his Direct Command and bring along your assault through the east tunnel in Area 4, kill the lancer using a Linked attack, then spend two more CPs on the assault to take the south base in Area 4, make sure to kill an enemy each turn. Withdraw the assault at the end of it's second turn. Bring in anyone that is capable of killing the sniper on the eastern end in Area 4, then withdraw it. Bring the tank into Area 2, spend two CPs on it to cross the bombardment area and end each turn by shelling the camp defender to the west. Bring a scout into area 2 to take the southern base, take cover behind a sandbag then end the phase. Withdraw the Scout in the southern base of area 2 and bring an assault in. Take the watch tower and climb it. Defeat the ace from here. Deploy a Scout in the eastern base of Area 2 and make for the western base, capture it within one CP, and withdraw it. Deploy an assault if you have to to clear out this area. Deploy a fresh scout in your newly acquired base in Area 2 and make for the southern base, capture it within one CP, and withdraw it. Withdraw your tank and redeploy it in Area 1, north, if there are no lancers here. Bring an assault into area 3 in your new base, take out the defender and make sure to end your turn within the base to prevent recapture. Bring one more assault into this base to be safe. End phase. Use your tank here and move south, spend it's first CP with a mortar, and it's second CP on a point blank shot at the enemy tank radiator. You can use a third CP on a second mortar to finish the job. If the ace spawns in Area 3, bring in an armored tech to fend off it's attacks. End phase. Use the rest of your CPs in Area 3 on the enemies you can see. If there are no enemies, use the scout on 3D, moving it southward, the bush on the left is a spot that they might be hiding in. Rewards South Route (Part 1) Noda the Shrew | coord = Area 4 }} Story Mission Briefing The route towards the rendezvous point with the militia has been beset by Imperial infantry near a village. Our forces are currently locked in combat. Prevent complications from arising by taking the enemy camp found in Area 4. In addition, the area is under heavy artillery bombardment by the enemy. Caution is advised. Strategy Deploy your tank and an assault at 2B and 2C. Deploy Kurt as an assault and two other assaults into 3I, 3G, and 3F respectively. Start off by using Direct Command in Area 3, moving the other two assaults with him northward for the base. Spend 3 CPs to take the north camp in Area 3, withdraw your assault when the camp is taken. Bring in more assaults from the new base in Area 4, take the northern exit and ambush the enemies here. The enemy ace is on top of the watch tower. End phase. Ignore the bridge to the south in Area 4, take out the Ace on top of the watch tower then use the rest of your AP moving eastward through the pass, taking cover in tall grass if possible. Use up to 3 CPs on your tank and assault in 2B and 2C to ensure the safety of the base. End phase. Continue using your assault in Area 4 to take the base. Alternative Strategy Deploy Kurt in Area 2 with a Scout. Assumes you have 3 shot sniper guns (see DLC missions) Phase 1 #In Area 3, Use Direct Command on Kurt to bring your scout with him, and rush the flag 4, killing any scouts in the way. #In Area 3, select your scout and go to flag 4, use a grenade to knock the enemy scout off the point and cap. Standby. #In Area 4, deploy a sniper and head west through the northern passage, kill the enemy ace with your sniper #Using the same sniper, kill a defender on the objective (need to move forward to get vision) #Using the same sniper, kill a defender on the objective (need to move forward to get vision) #Deploy a scout from flag 4 to capture the objective, entering/exiting aim to survive the enemy tank's interception fire. - Alternatively 2 CPs with a trooper is also able to capture the base without dying by just running past it. Rewards South Route (Part 2) Ty the Unscathed | coord = Area 3 }} Story Mission Briefing Strategy Using a Medium Tank, equip a Lamp, Constructor Arm and Std Turret before taking part in this mission. Deploy a Shocktrooper at 2A. Do not deploy your tank. Deploy your leader anywhere (if your leader is a Shocktrooper, you can deploy them at 2A as mentioned before). Phase 1 #Deploy your tank into Area 2 and set up the ladder close to you. Fire the Howitzer at the enemy infantry defending the base to destroy the sandbag and also to damage the infantry crouching there. #Select the Shocktrooper in Area 2, climb up the ladder, kill the infantry defending the base and capture the flag. #Deploy Imca in Area 3. Ignore the tank in front of the base and rush towards the forest path on your left. When you reach the first obstacle, use Imca to destroy it. Keep moving Imca forward towards the enemy base camp and destroy the 2nd obstacle blocking your path. #Use two shots to kill the infantry guarding the base and then use another shot to destroy the enemy ace tank from behind. Finish by taking the enemy base camp and completing the mission in only one turn. Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions